thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Civilian KN01 "Drakkar" Light Fighter
Name: KN01 Drakkar Craft: Civilian KN01 Drakkar Light Fighter Type: Light Fighter Scale: starfighter Length: 14 meters (estimated) Skill: starfighter pilot Crew: 1 Passengers: 1 Cargo Capacity: none Consumables: 7 days Jump Drive: x100 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 3D+2 Space: 8 Atmosphere: 365; 1,050 km/h Hull: 2D Shields: 4D+1 Sensors *Passive: 40 / 1D *Scan: 80 / 2D *Search: 160 / 3D *Focus: 4 / 4D Weapons *'4 Stream Lasers Mk. II' :Fire Arc: Forward Narrow Crew: 1 Scale: walker Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Atmosphere Range: 100-300/500/1,000m Rate of fire: 9 Damage: 4D *'5 Light Ordnance Hardpoints' :Fire Arc: Forward Narrow Crew: 1 Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D :*'Snipe Missile' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-10/20/200 Atmosphere Range: 100-1,000/2,000/20,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 2 Damage: 5D+1 :*'Brute Mk II Missile ' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-20/40/240 Atmosphere Range: 100-2,000/4,000/24,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: 9D :*'Python Missile' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-20/40/240 Atmosphere Range: 100-2,000/4,000/24,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: 11D :*'Disruptor Missile' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-20/40/220 Atmosphere Range: 100-2,000/4,000/22,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: None; If hit, the targeted craft cannot move for two rounds *'Tractor Beam' :Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-4/7/13 Atmosphere Range: 100-400/700/1,300m Strength: 2D *'Electronic Counter Measure Module' :Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Skill: sensors Space Range: 1-13/25/50 Atmosphere Range: 1-25/50/100km Effects: Enemy Sensors and Fire Control -1D *'Countermeasure Pod Dispenser ' :Fire Arc: aft Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: sensors Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-13/25/50 Atmosphere Range: 1-25/50/100km Ammo: 10 Rate of fire: 1 Effects: Enemy Sensors & Fire Control -1D Gear: *D-Drive *Matter/Antimatter Power Plant *Ejection Seat: This accessory allows the vehicle's crew and passengers to safely disembark while it is still in mid-flight. It can be used as the vehicle is being destroyed. *Shield Regenerator (x1.75): This accessory Increases the vehicle's shield regeneration rate by 1.75 times. *Signal Filter: If infection with the BSE Virus is indicated, a Difficulty 25 Communications roll may be made in order to avoid its effects. Description: The Drakkar is a top-of-the line light fighter (sometimes classed as a Medium) flown by independent operators. The Tri-System's top ace, Liston Sativa, flies the ship. Beyond that, a number of notable celebrities fly Drakkars. Tamessa Ames, daughter of Senator Ames of Janus IV, used the fighter as her personal transport. On the other end of the spectrum, Scorpio, the madman who held ransom and killed Senator Noram Blagger's daughter, flew a Drakkar. The Mutant Rights front makes extensive use of Drakkars - eight of their activists flew them in an operation to prevent Wilford Biologics from shipping mutbioforms and mutembryos for experimentation. Ordinary mercenaries fly Drakkars as well. A pair of the fighters defended a convoy of refugees traveling from Hephaestus to Anhur. The convoy was found to be carrying weapons to Karatikus, and was attacked in an operation planned by Lord Mike Vonx. The Drakkar pilots opted to defend only the transports carrying passengers. The Drakkar entered service before 2776. Notable Drakkars include D093_356O (2784), F395_643I (2777) and M756_654G. M756_654G had its license revoked following its reported involvement in a hit and run incident near Hades. Source: *Wing Commander Encyclopedia: Drakkar Light Fighter KN01 *The Wing Commander Role Playing Game (page 331) *thedemonapostle